


[Art] Floriferous

by Nonexistenz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Comic, Courtship, Digital Art, Fluff, Frostiron Gift Exchange 2020, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Presents, Secret Admirer, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange] For a while now, a secret admirer has sneaked various gifts into Loki’s room. All had some kind of a flower theme. All were beautifully handcrafted. Just for him. Needless to say, Loki loved it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange





	[Art] Floriferous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arty (artsmyspark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmyspark/gifts).



> Dear Arty, hope you'll like this at least a little bit!
> 
> I tried to stick as closely to your prompt as I was able to, sadly I'm no writer, so, I tried my best drawing it. Have to say, I hate drawing comics with a passion, haha, but here we are. It's short and to the point, and kinda rushed, I suppose. As you'll see, hopefully soon in its entirety! 
> 
> Because, yeah, stuck with major work deadlines and health issues I struggled to get this done, also the reason why it's late. Sorry about that. Frankly, I'm still finishing up the pages, so, if I take too long to post the rest, someone please feel free to kick my ass. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Updates are going to be veeeery slow. But I will finish this. Just no clue when.

[](https://imgur.com/GyChcSH)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: Adding that later with all pages in one post!


End file.
